


Letting one's husband do their hair

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and his man bun, bucky barnes hair, steve plays with bucky's hair, which he holds up with hair sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: Steve just wants to play with Bucky's hair





	Letting one's husband do their hair

**Author's Note:**

> So I got some hair sticks today and thought "What if Bucky has some" as well as a few other things which you'll read here, enjoy!

 Bucky was curled up on the couch, calmly reading. The vibranimum sticks in his hair shined, the sun making little rainbows show.

He heard soft footsteps, soft enough that normal ears wouldn't pick up, but his super soldier ears did. Without even so mach as blinking or looking up from his book he took one of the hair sticks out and threw it in the direction that the footsteps came from.

"Ow...." Bucky looked up, seeing Steve gently rubbing his chest, the nonlethal weapon in his hand.

"Umm, babe?" He asked, holding up the object.

"Sorry doll." He gave him a tiny smile as he took the other one out so he could fix his hair once more.

"Can I do it?" Steve asked. The brunet looked up, confused because he thought Steve meant he wanted to use the sticks on his  _own_ hair. Then Bucky realized he was talking about using them to put his hair back up.

"Uh, sure." He handed the other stick to Steve before moving to sit down on the floor. Steve sat down behind him, biting his lip in excitement. 

Despite being married for the better part of a year, Bucky had never let Steve touch his hair. Back before the war was the same, because even though his hair had been shorter he still cared for it a lot. Now though, now he only let people he really trusted touch him. Just, Steve had never asked to play with his hair in this century.

Steve ran his fingers through the silky locks, the slight scent of apples hitting his nose. He twisted it into a simple bun, putting one of the sticks through it. He frowned when all it did was fall down.

At his feet, Bucky chuckled quietly, causing Steve's frown to deepen. Shuri had made it look so easy. 

He tried several more times to no avail.

"Havin' trouble there doll?" Bucky smirked up at him.

"Yes, Shuri made using these things look so easy!" Bucky smiled at the mention of the Wakandan princess. A few weeks after he had woken up from cryo she had chucked the vibranium sticks at him before twisting his hair into various buns and showing him how to use them. It was much simpler than hair bands, especially with only one arm at the time.

"Okay, put my hair in a roll." He instructed. Steve did just that, nimble artists fingers soothing on his scalp.

"Now, put the stick in though the top a bit and twist it and don't lift it, then poke it through the bottom." Bucky instructed.

Steve followed along as he spoke, taking his hands away and smiling when it didn't fall down.

"Can I do more??" He asked, taking the stick out and watching the soft brown waves fall back down. 

Bucky instructed him how to do more styles, at one point he even ended up with two buns, one on each side of his head.

"You look like Princess Leia!" Steve laughed, before taking a picture, quickly making it his new wall paper.

"Shut up Stevie." He yawned, resting his head on the blond's lap. Having someone play with his hair always made him tired, so much so that he was out like a light in seconds, hair still in two buns.

Steve took many, many more pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Bucky and his cute bun at the end of black panther are just *sighs dreamily*  
> Also, I used this video ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHQwLBvwoZE) for the tutorial on how to use hair sticks, it worked for me, so give it a go!  
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://the-chiseled-dorito-of-justice.tumblr.com)


End file.
